Le kidnapping du père Noël
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Cortex a trouvé le plan parfait. Il suffit d'enlever l'individu qui défie la logique... le père Noël ! Minus, lui, s'inquiète plutôt de savoir s'il aura des cadeaux ou pas.


**Titre :** Le kidnapping du père Noël.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Minus et Cortex.  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Minus, Cortex.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnages appartenant à Tom Ruegger.  
><strong>Genres : <strong>Friendship, Humor, Supernatural (les capacités du père Noël !).  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 27, _Essayer de voir le père Noël_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 019 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Reposez-vous bien avant de lire ce texte, il y a beaucoup de chiffres, et écrits en toutes lettres... (Nano oblige ^^)

* * *

><p><span>Le kidnapping du père Noël<span>

Un soir, comme tant d'autres…

- Dis, Cortex, tu veux faire quoi, cette nuit ? lança Minus.

- La même chose que chaque nuit, Minus. Tenter de conquérir le monde ! répondit Cortex d'un ton féroce.

Mais ce soir n'était pas exactement n'importe quel soir. C'était le vingt-quatre décembre. Le soir de Noël.

Et Cortex tenait un plan génial…

Sur le papier, c'était très simple, même pour cet imbécile de Minus. Cortex avait tout simplement l'intention de kidnapper le père Noël. Pensez donc, un type qui serait capable de visiter tous les foyers de la planète en une seule nuit !

- Mais pourquoi tu veux attraper le père Noël, Cortex ? gémit Minus. Il ne viendra pas nous livrer nos cadeaux si tu lui veux du mal…

- Je veux savoir son secret. Réfléchis un peu, Minus. Même toi en es capable ! Il y a environ deux milliards d'enfants sur Terre. En enlevant les familles musulmans, hindous, juifs, bouddhistes, et d'autres religions, ça fait environ trois cents cinq millions de bambins (1).

- Zort ! Ca en fait, des cadeaux ! Oh, j'ai compris, Cortex ! Tu veux prendre leurs jouets, c'est ça ? Forcer le père Noël à te remettre tous les jouets des enfants de la Terre ? C'est un plan merveilleux ! Et j'espère que quelqu'un aura l'idée de commander la nouvelle console de jeux, parce que j'ai envie de…

Il s'interrompit. Cortex l'avait saisi à la gorge pour faire cesser son monologue. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs.

- Il n'est absolument _pas_ question de console de jeux, Minus ! Ce plan est très important ! Il est parfait !

- Ah… Ah ?

Quand la petite souris le relâcha, Minus tomba sur les fesses.

- Selon mes calculs, il y a en moyenne trois enfants et demi par foyer.

- Comment peut-on oser couper un enfant en deux ? protesta Minus.

Cortex l'ignora.

- Ca fait quatre-vingt-un virgule cinq millions de maisons.

- Ouaaah !

- A raison de trente et une heures de voyage…

- Pourquoi ?

Pour une fois, la question était pertinente, donc Cortex daigna donner une réponse :

- Les fuseaux horaires, Minus. Et la rotation de la Terre. La logique veut que le père Noël voyage d'Est en Ouest.

- Tu… Tu veux dire qu'il a la peau sombre (2) ?

- Le père Noël vient du pôle Nord, Minus. Il n'y a ni Est ni Ouest là où il est. Il se situe à l'endroit exact où la boussole s'affole. Donc en calculant qu'il y a quatre-vingt-un virgule cinq millions de maisons et qu'il voyage en trente et une heures, cela signifie qu'il visite cinq cents vingt-deux virgule cinq domiciles à la seconde.

- Euh, mais comment on peut visiter autant de maisons en si peu de temps ?

- C'est là que ça devient intéressant, Minus… Cet homme défie les lois de la physique ! Son existence ne peut être prouvée scientifiquement et pourtant, tant de personnes sont persuadés qu'il existe ! Pour une visite qui dure un millième de seconde, il doit arrêter le traîneau, en descendre, passer par la cheminée, la porte ou la fenêtre, remplir les chaussettes de friandises pour les enfants, mettre les paquets plus gros au pied du sapin, manger la petite collation qu'on lui a prévue, remonter ou ressortir, s'installer dans le traîneau et se remettre en route !

- J'en aimerais bien une aussi, de petite collation, moi…

- Le traîneau se déplace approximativement à une vitesse de mille quarante-six kilomètres par seconde, soit trois mille fois la vitesse du son, qui est, comme chacun sait, de trois cents quarante mètres par seconde dans l'air à une température de quinze degrés. Ce n'est rien, pourtant, comparé à la vitesse de la lumière, qui est de deux cents quatre-vingt-dix-neuf millions sept cents quatre-vingt-douze mille quatre cents cinquante-huit mètres par seconde.

- Mais tu as dit que le traîneau voyage à, euh, plus de mille kilomètres, non ?

Cortex avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

- Mille quarante-six kilomètres par seconde, ça fait un million quarante-six mille kilomètres par seconde, Minus. Ce qui fait _moins_ que deux cents quatre-vingt-dix-neuf millions sept cents quatre-vingt-douze mille quatre cents cinquante-huit mètres par seconde. C'est même près de trois cents fois moins !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais, pourtant…

- Il _faut_ qu'on kidnappe le père Noël. Il est capable de voyager plus vite que le son. Si on parvient à lui extirper son secret, nous pourrons nous rendre dans chaque foyer de la planète et obliger les gens à voter pour moi à la prochaine élection. Ou bien nous prenons la place du père Noël, livrons les cadeaux, et les gens nous adoreront. Les sondages sont formels, Minus : les gens _aiment_ le père Noël.

- Narf ! Evidemment qu'ils l'aiment ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai fait ma liste hier et j'espère bien qu'il m'amènera tout…

- Ta liste de quoi ? demanda distraitement Cortex, plongé dans de savants calculs mathématiques.

- Ben, de cadeaux ! Tu crois que j'ai été une gentille souris, cette année ?

- … Oui, Minus. Tu as été une gentille souris.

Un peu stupide, mais gentille. La preuve, il ne rechignait jamais à l'aider.

Cortex utilisa sa queue pour ouvrir la cage et posa des pièges un peu partout dans la pièce. Pièges à souris (vengeance), pièges à loup, pièges à guêpe, piège à lapin… Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Puis il revint dans la cage et s'apprêta à passer une nuit blanche. Au réveil, il espérait bien trouver le père Noël.

Cependant, monter un tel plan génial l'avait épuisé. Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard, sans paraître le remarquer. Minus le couvrit d'une couverture en silence. Il échangea un sourire avec un homme ventru et barbu, venu déposer un sac près de leur cage, puis s'installa lui aussi pour dormir. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, les deux souris trouveraient le sac de cadeaux. Le père Noël n'était décidément pas rancunier…

F I N

(1) : J'ai honteusement pris ce chiffre-là et les suivants sur un site qui expliquait en quoi l'existence même du père Noël était impossible… N'étant pas matheuse, j'aurais été incapable de calculer ça moi-même !

(2) : Minus et Cortex sont des souris américaines… Ce qui fait que dans leur Est à eux, il y a l'Europe et l'Afrique. S'ils avaient été en France, j'aurais fait une blague sur les yeux bridés ^o^


End file.
